


extra warm

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heating breaks down in the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/gifts).



> [destroydaehyun](https://twitter.com/destroydaehyun) wanted:  
> B.A.P, ot6/Everyone x Daehyun, the heating system in the dorm breaks and Dae is like well we should keep each other warm [waggles eyebrows suggestively] and is pleasantly surprised when they all take him up on the offer
> 
> \--
> 
> i was gonna make it sexy but then it just got gooey i'm sorry orz

His breath crystallizes in front of him in a white puff. Normally, Daehyun likes to harken back to his childhood and pretend he’s a steam engine for just a moment when this happens, but he finds his heart isn’t really into it when he’s indoors, in his room, under a mountain of blankets in his bed, and his teeth are chattering.

“It’s _freezing_ ,” he says for the tenth time that minute, burrowing under the blankets further and accidentally rubbing up against Junhong, who slings a casual arm around Daehyun’s waist and snuggles up behind him. Junhong has really been extra touchy lately, not that Daehyun minds. He admits that he even encourages it.

They came back from Japan promotions to a new development in their relatively new dorm: the heating system was down for their whole floor. Pretty soon, their dorm had become a wasteland of extra blankets and pillows. They’d gotten a few space heaters for the common areas, and then when they plugged in another to fit in the hyungs’ room and the entire apartment lost power for an hour, they decided not to test their luck. Daehyun lives exclusively now in a hoodie layered over a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and a thick pair of socks. His gifted pink slippers are fixtures on his feet.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Junhong sing-songs into his ear, his hot breath tickling the back of Daehyun’s neck. “We can cuddle.”

“It’s this room,” Daehyun complains, turning into Junhong’s warmth. Junhong, his big loveable roommate, with the strong arms and legs for days. When he’s relaxed like this, arms around Daehyun’s middle, all his hard muscles are soft and pliant, and Daehyun loves sinking against that body. “The glass wall doesn’t keep anything out.”

Junhong hums nonsensically, his words all slurring together. He’s the type to get sleepy in the cold. Probably because he needs to hibernate like a bear, Daehyun thinks, clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering. Daehyun, on the other hand, is like a rabbit or something, burning off energy as quickly as it comes to him so he can’t retain any for that extra cushion of warmth. What is it that you’re supposed to do with people who might be hypothermic? Get under the covers with them, he thinks. But naked.

Right?

And more bodies is better.

“We should move to Youngjae’s room,” Daehyun says against Junhong’s chest. “Where there isn’t a glass wall.”

“You just want to cuddle with more people,” Junhong mumbles, his cheek smushed against the pillow and his chin on top of Daehyun’s head.

“So?” Daehyun says, “and what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. Just pointing out how transparent you are. You do realize that going to Youngjae-hyung and Jongup-hyung’s room means you have to leave this nest of blankets you’ve made, right?”

Daehyun squirms until their faces are level and close, his nose just brushing Junhong’s as he pouts at the younger boy. “I guess you’ll have to keep me warm on the long journey.”

Junhong scoffs and their noses brush together, sending a tingle all the way from that point of contact down to Daehyun’s toes. “All right, then.”

Before Daehyun can protest Junhong has sprung up from the bed and rolled him into a perfect blanket-burrito with his arms flailing over his head and knees locked together tight. Ignoring Daehyun’s cries of embarrassment and half-hearted threats to eat all of Junhong’s snacks tomorrow morning for this, the youngest member heaves Daehyun up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, his broad shoulders easily accommodating Daehyun’s smaller frame. Then, he marches out of their room.

He turns left instead of right, and that's when Daehyun tries to up the flailing. Junhong is heading straight to Himchan and Yongguk's room.

“Wait!” Daehyun hisses at Junhong, trying to kick his legs and not being very successful. The blanket restraints make the range of motion allowed for his legs similar to a gentle swimmer's flutter kick. He can’t let Himchan and Yongguk see him like this! His cheeks flood with warmth at the thought of the oldest hyungs laughing at his predicament. “Junhong, don’t--”

But Junhong has already kicked open the door. The smell of unwashed laundry and sweat and ramyun seasoning instantly floods the small hallway, and even though Daehyun is facing away from the door, he still wrinkles his nose at the scent.

“Junhong?” Yongguk says from the darkness of their room. "Is something wrong?"

“Cuddle pile in Youngjae and Jongup’s,” Junhong announces. “Daehyun wants to be the middle.”

“I--” Daehyun begins to protest again, but Junhong is already walking away from the bedroom, and Daehyun can only hang his head when Himchan emerges from behind the door frame, scratching at his belly under his sweatshirt. Himchan shrugs, yawns, and begins to follow, dragging Yongguk out with him.

They all crowd into Youngjae and Jongup’s room, where the inhabitants only briefly look up in surprise from playing games on their tablets. Youngjae immediately gets the hint and scoots over on his bed, and Junhong deposits Daehyun with an ‘oomf!’ right in the middle of the mattress.

“Cuddle pile!” Junhong announces, climbing into bed after and rolling Daehyun out of the blanket-burrito. He settles Daehyun onto his side with a gentle hand and scoots up behind him, spooning him again.

“For warmth,” Daehyun adds sulkily. “It’s very cold in our room.”

“Sure it is,” Himchan says, claiming the spot to Daehyun’s front. Himchan smells like fruity body wash and mint and a little bit like the onions they had been grilling alongside their meat at dinner earlier this evening. Daehyun breathes him in, burying his nose against the soft fabric of Himchan’s sweatshirt.

The mattress creaks as the others join them: Yongguk and Jongup as bookends and Youngjae somehow sprawled across all of them. Junhong manages to cover them all with three blankets, and this time the heat builds quickly.

Daehyun lets his eyelids flutter shut, comfortably squashed under Youngjae and breathing all of Himchan’s weird smells and letting Junhong nose at the back of his neck. His band members, all here with him.

“Are you warmer now, hyung?” Junhong asks.

“Yeah,” Daehyun says, smiling sleepily.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ 
> 
> PSA: Do you like to write or read BAP fic? There's this fun BAP Fic Fest that comes around every once in a while called [The Brownie Bunch](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4/profile) and you should definitely check it out! We have [writer-sign ups](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1drLNQ47Z8uXLt9W4w2g82kHdTEX9Ti5-e5Zng-0u6aA/viewform?c=0&w=1) open now, and prompting will begin soon~ It'll be super fun, and you can feel free to message me @andnowforyaya on twitter if you have questions!


End file.
